Diffy Daycare
by cobraj899
Summary: When Phil and Pim's parents go for a wedding, Phil and Keely is Left in charge while Pim has a sleepover. When Pim's friends start to wreck the place, will Phil and Keely be able to stop them? THREESHOT......
1. Meet the goths

_**Okay this is my second fic. I think you're gonna like it. It's very funny..To me that is. Anyway read and review Please. I won't update until i get at least 5 reviews. Just 5 Reviews ppl! 5 reviews. **_

Phil and Keely walked through Phil's front door. Phil set his backpack down as he called out to his mom "Mom! I'm home!" Mrs. Diffy came through the living room while putting on an earring. Phil looked at his mom. She wore a sparkly blue dress that went below her Knees, her hair was made up, she wore make-up. A gold watch dangled from her wrist and she was just adding the finishing touches.

"Oh Hey Phil, Hi Keely." "Hi Mrs. Diffy." Keely answered. "Mom, why are you dressed like that?" Phil asked as he reached over to touch the gold watch. She smacked his hand away as his dad came in wearing a Tuxedo. "Your mom and i are going to a wedding." he said.

"What! Who do we know here other than Keely?" Phil said. Keely nudged him in the stomach and he whispered an 'ow'. "The Johnsons next door. They invited us to a wedding and we're going. Now, You're staying home. Pim is having a few of her friends over for a sleepover and i'm leaving you in charge of them. Hide the gadgets and if any of them need something to eat, Use the spray cans." "Wait... Pim has friends?" Phil said.

Pim came into the room saying "Shutup, Shrimpface. It's not my fault the only friend you have is Lil' Ms. Sunshine over here." She pointed at Keely and reached into the fridge took a soda and headed out. . Phil frowned. A car horn beeped outside. "Oh! That's for us." Phil's mom said. She grabbed her coat and took a piece of paper out of it and handed it to Phil."This is where we can be reached." She then rushed out the door carrying a huge Pink box with a bow on it. Phil's dad took his Coat and Winked at Phil before closing the door

. They got into the car and the car drove away. "Well...What do we do now?" Keely said as she sat down on a kitchen chair. "Phil sat down too and said "Well e could start our homework." He then Took his backpack and took out some books and so did Keely. They were studying and doing their homework until a knock was heard on the door. Phil rushed over to it and opened it up. 4 girls who looked to be about 14, with black hair, Pale Skin, piercings, dark make-up, black pajamas and Black overnight bags stood on the porch.. Pim rushed over to the door and shoved Phil out of the way causing him to fall down..

"Janice, Annette, Courtney, Haley! Come on in. " She said and opened the door wider. They came in. The one named Anette looked Phil up and down and looked at Keely and said "Girlfriend?" Phil looked at Keely and back at Annette and said "No No No No. We're just friends. Best friends actually." Keely said "Yeah. Just friends, Nothing More." Annette rolled her eyes and looked at Pim saying "That's what they always say. Pretty soon, They're holding babies in their hands." Phil and Keely had looks of Disgust on their faces. Then the 5 girls headed up the stairs and into Pim's room.

"O-k- Let's get back to our homework. Alright X plus Three over fifths Divided by y Plus 567 equals to what?" Phil said. Keely did some work on her paper and finally came up with the answer. when a loud bang was heard from upstairs. Phil looked up. "What was that?"Keely asked. "i don't know. But i'm gonna find out right now." He said and Rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Keely close behind him. He ran to Pim's door and yanked it open.

A firecracker landed at his feet causing him to grab his toe and jump up and down. Keely went into the room and grabbed a box full of firecrackers from one of Pim's Goth friends. "Hey! We were using that!" Janice exclaimed. Keely rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the room when the girl threw a knife at her missing her by an inch.

Keely stopped in her tracks, dropped the box and stared at the knife on the wall in front of her. She gulped and said "Oh my gosh!" She turned around and said to Janice "That could have Killed me!" Janice shrugged and said "That was the point." And all the girls started to laugh and snicker. Phil who had stopped Hopping, walked over to Pim and grabbed her out of the room and closed the door.

"Pim, I'd appreciate it if you and your little freaky friends would quit" Hey! Who you calling Freaky?" Courtney said. He turned around. "How did you?" Before he could finish what he said Courtney stepped on the toe that the firecracker had almost blown up and he immediately started to hop around again. They all ran down the stairs in an uproar and started to smash things around. Keely sighed and grabbed Phil by the shoulders, making him to stop and said "Phil! We have to stop them before they find!" "Whoa! What's This!" Haley said. Phil had a look of terror on his face and he immediately looked over the stairs and saw The Wizard in her hand. "No!" He said. He ran down the stairs and started to chase her all around the house. Unfortunately she was faster than him.

She pressed a green button on the Wizard and Phil turned into a dog. "Woof! Woof!" he said. Keely ran down the stairs and almost laughed when she saw a Poodle wearing a Blue shirt and jeans with converse. She ran over to it as Haley ran away with the wizard, Zapping stuff as she did. "Phil? Phil? Are you okay?" she asked. The dog only barked and Licked her on the cheek. "Ew Phil." she said as she wiped away the slime. She noticed Haley with the wizard jumping on the couch and zapping at plates as Pim threw them. "I'll be right back Phil don't go anywhere... Not that you could." She then ran into the living room which was now in turmoil and attempted to grab the Wizard but Haley Hit her hand away and threw the Wizard to Pim who threw it to Courtney who threw it to Annette who threw it to Janice and so forth.

Keely struggled to catch it and when she finally caught it, she quickly ran out of the room with them following her. She ran up the stairs and into the Bathroom and shut the door, Causing the five girls outside to bump into each other. She leaned against the door and sighed. She then heard a slurping sound. She looked down and saw Phil as the dog, slurping from the toilet. "Ew ew ew ew!" Keely said and she quickly changed him back to Phil. He coughed and Licked his lips and looked around and spotted Keely "What am i doing in the bathroom? And what am i doing in here with_ you? _And why does it feel like i ate a dirty Gym sock?" Keely roiled her eyes and said "No time for Questions now Phil, We gotta stop those girls before they wreck the house!"

"Alright! Calm down." he said. He went to the door and stuck his head out of the bathroom door and just as he did, a pie landed on his face. He put his head back into the bathroom. Keely chuckled and wiped some of the cream off his face, licked it and said "mmmm...Butterscotch." He gave her an angry look and advanced to the sink to wipe his face. She quietly snuck out of the bathroom and into the hallway. No one was there. As Phil came out of the Bathroom with a towel around his neck, a blur with black hair ran and pushed them into the Hall closet and closed the door and held it. "Pim! I got them! Use your wizardy thingy and lock them!" Pim came in and pressed a red button an the Door knob for the closet was gone. There was no way out.

O**_kay... i guess it will be a Two shot then. Anyway like i said 5 reviews and I'll update. Thank you!_**


	2. Trapped in the closet

_Okay Guys like i promised, Here's the second chapter and i'm sorry i took so long, i didn't check my reviews until just now. I've been busy all day and...you guys don't care do you? Alright well here's the rest of the Two-shot. Enjoy._

In the Hall closet, Phil and Keely were scrunched up together in a very uncomfortable position Phil was up against the wall and keely's body was pressed against his tightly. The hall closet was very small. "Well, this is comfortable." Phil said as he blew some of Keely's hair out of his face. "Shutup Phil." she said. Phil sighed and said "Well what do we do now?"

She looked around and saw a little escape hatch on the closet ceiling and looked back at him saying "Why do you have an escape hatch in your closet?" "My dad built that. He thinks that if the government comes we should hide all our gadgets up there." Phil said. Keely scoffed. She then felt something brush up on her almost bare thigh. She was wearing a skirt.

"Phil? Is that your hand?" He only said "Maybe..." She rolled her eyes and struggled her self free out of the awkward position and started to hit her shoulder against the closet door. Phil managed to get himself out of the position and helped her. They hit it with all their might until the door was opened and they both fell out. "Whoa!" they said as they fell onto the ground.

Keely shoved some hair out of her face and looked up and saw Pim. Phil quickly stood up and helped Keely up. "Pim, do you know what you're doing by letting those little monsters run around the house with our gadgets? Dad's gonna kill you." Phil said. Pim yawned and said "Chillax Phil. I'll handle the wizard issue."

Then a gunshot was heard. "What the?" Keely said and they all rushed down the stairs and into the living room. Haley and Courtney were playing KillSwitch on the T.V. And the volume was at it's highest. Another gunshot was heard. Haley had just killed a man. Phil rushed over to Haley and grabbed the remote from her hand and used his wizard and made the whole game System disappear.

"Why'd you do that!" Haley screeched. Phil covered his ears and so did Pim and Keely. "Because i..." Before Phil could finish his sentence, Haley and Courtney jumped on him and started beat him up. They pulled his ear, pulled his hair, slapped him and so much more.

Pim laughed at the sight while Keely couldn't help but laugh with her. "Courtney! Haley! Come and see this!" Annette called from up the stairs. They got off Phil and ran up the stairs. Phil got up and dusted himself off and cleared his throat. Pim and Keely were on the ground laughing and holding their stomachs. Phil said "Okay that's enough laughing." They kept on laughing.

"That's enough" he said a little bit irritated. They continued laughing "Be quiet!" he exclaimed. They abruptly stopped and stood up. A loud crash was heard. "Not again." Phil said and all three of them ran up the stairs and into Phil's room. "My room!" he said. The whole ceiling was gone and so was the floor of the room. All his stuff fell into the living room. Haley, Courtney, Anette, Janice all got on a Skyak and flew away. "Oh great what else can go wrong?" Phil said. Just as he said that thunder boomed and lightning struck and it started to rain. "Great. Just great!" he exclaimed.

He took out a red orb and threw to to the Hallway floor and a Skyak formed. They all got on and flew off into Phil's room and out the ceiling. In the Sky Haley and all her friends (A/N too tired an lazy to name the rest.) flew and were killing birds that flew by with the wizard. Phil, Keely, and Pim were close by with Phil's wizard tryin' to hit the skyak that Haley was on. On Haley's skyak she zapped one last bird and then a crackling sound was heard and smoke arose from the wizard and oil spurted out everywhere.

"Ewww" they all said. The Skyak suddenly lost control and they all held on for dear life. Haley screamed so loud, that at the wedding Lloyd and Barb could hear it. They got up and ran outside and saw two orange items in the sky. Smoke was coming out of one.

Lloyd smacked his hand to his head then took out a bright orange orb and he threw it and out came a skyak. He jumped on and led Barb on. He looked back to see if anyone was there. There was no one. The skyak took off towards Phil's Skyak. He flew next to it and said to Phil "What are you doing!" Phil, Keely, Pim, Haley, Courtney, Janice, and Annette jerked their heads to meet Lloyd.

"Mom? Dad?" Phil and Pim said. "Mr. Diffy! What brings you here?" Keely said nervously. Barb pointed down and said "Down now!." They all landed their skyaks in a distant fields. Haley, Janice, Courtney and Annette all got off the broken Skyak and walked over to Pim. "Sorry Pim. It looks like we are gonna have to go." she gave Pim the broken Wizard. Phil called their names and they turned around. He quickly zapped them with the wizard and they all forgot what had just happened.

And all 4 girls walked down the field and unto the sidewalk dazed and confused. "Wait! I'm going to call your mothers!" she called after them. She turned to Pim and said "What are their last names?" Pim shrugged and said "I don't know."

Phil and Keely gave her a look. "Kids, i hope you are ashamed of yourselves." Barb said. All three looked down in shame including Keely. "We'll talk about this when we get home. Right now, we have to get back to the wedding. Phil, Keely. That house had better be like how we left it." Lloyd said and he then got on the skyak with barb behind him and headed off toward the wedding.

At Phil's house, They all started to fix the house up. "Pim, i can't believe you would do that." Keely said. "Do what?" she answered innocently as she picked up a flower vase and zapped it back to normal using Phil's Wizard. "You know what i'm talking about." Phil said. He then took the wizard and zapped everything back to normal. They all sat on the couch. "Well, what a day." Phi said. "yeah, and i didn't even finish my homework.. My mom must be mad." Keely said. Her eyes bulged open in panic as she said "What time is it?"

Phil looked at his watch and said "It's around 7:54. Why?" "My mom's gonna be home by 8:00 i have to get home before she comes." and she quickly got up and headed over to the kitchen and picked up her books and put them into her bag. Phil followed her and helped her put her books back. When she finished, she headed out the door followed by Phil. At her porch she turned to Phil and before she could say anything Phil kissed her on the lips

. When he pulled away he said "That was for helping me with Pim and her friends and the house..." Before he could finish what he said Keely pulled him to her and gave him another kiss and said "And that was for walking me home" She smirked at Phil's dazed face. And opened the door and before she could step inside Phil said "And Keely, That _was_ my hand in the Closet.".Keely only looked at him, chuckled and closed the door.

And Phil started to walk home thinking of what he had just done. When he got home, he saw that his parents were getting out of a black limo and they went into the house. He followed them. When they got in, Lloyd and Barb looked around and said "Where'd keely go?" "Oh, i dropped her off." Phil said and sat on the couch next to Pim. "Oh, well right now, i'm tired so we We'll discuss the whole issue tomorrow" Barb said and her and Lloyd headed up the stairs.

Phil and Pim looked at each other and High-fived each other. "Why are your clothe wet?" pim asked. "Hello. Have you not seen outside?" Pim nodded. They heard Barb scream upstairs. "Phil! Pim!" Lloyd screamed. Phil and Pim looked at each other with a terrified look on their faces. "We forgot about upstairs!" Pim said. "Wanna make a run for it?" Phil said and nodded his head towards the door. Pim smiled evilly and they ran out the door and towards Keely's house. Before they knocked on her door, Keely opened it. "i knew you guys would come here." She let them in and closed the door.

_**The End!**_

_**How do you like it? If you do... Then review! And maybe, just maybe, I'll make it a three-shot.**_


	3. Just a kiss right? Wrong!

_**Okay... This the third chapter but it's really short. And There will be some Sparks between two certain people. Wink. Wink Just enjoy.**_

It was raining outside. Harder than when Phil and Pim ran to keely's house for Hide out from their parents. Keely went into her hall ckoset and took out some a Towel. It was Blue. She gave it to Phil.. Pim had already taken a bath and it was now Phil's turn. "Phil get into the bathroom and take a bath." Keely said and pushed Phil into the bathroom. As Keely pushed Phil, Keely's mom pulled up in the driveway.

The car stopped and Keely's mom soon came through the front door with a pink polka dotted umbrella over her head."HoneyCakes! I'm home!" she yelled upstairs as she closed her umbrella.

Keely, and Pim came down the stairs. Keely ran and hugged her mom. Mandy didn't notice Pim in the background. After hugging keely and setting her briefcase down she saw Pim standing at the bottom stairs wearing one of Keely's T-shirts and a pair of Keely's Pajamas Rolled up.

"Pim honey! What happened?" She said as she went over to hug Pim. Pim surprisingly hugged back. "We messed up the house, our parents are mad, we ran over here. Long story short, we need to stay here until our 'Rents cool down." Pim said when Mandy pulled away.

Mandy nodded in understanding. Keely winked at Pim and Pim winked back. "Where's Phil?" Mandy asked looking around. "Oh he's..." Keely couldn't finish what she was saying because her mom already raced up the stairs yelling "Phil! Phi-iil!" She went over to the bathroom and opened it up. Phil screamed and Mandy screamed too and closed the door and covered her eyes.

Pim and Keely ran upstairs to see what the screaming was about. Mandy was still covering her eyes. "Mom. What happened?" Keely asked. Phil then came out with a Towel wrapped around his waist. Mandy quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen, Keely just stared at his Six-Pack, and Pim rolled her eyes and looked at Keely and said "Okay Blondie, You can put your eyes back into your head now." She shuddered and went down the stairs.

Keely blinked once. "Well... i should go dress up now." He went into her room and came out a few seconds later and said "All i could find were tank tops and tight jeans and i don't wear those." She chuckled and pointed to a small dresser in her room. "That Chest (A/N Ironic. lol) is filled with T-shirts and Baggy Pants. You can wear those." She then walked downstairs to join Pim in the living room.

About Thirty minutes later, While Pim and Keely were watching a scary movie, Phil came down wearing a Tight fitting T-shirt that said "For Sale" and Baggy Sweatpants. Keely and Pim gaped at him. "What?" he said. "Nothing... Nothing at all." Keely said.

"Phil, you look Gay." Pim said. Keely nudged her. "Ow, What? He does... Just because you couldn't say it doesn't mean i can't.." she said and continued watching the movie.

Keely stood up and grabbed Phil by the arm and dragged him into the hallway next to the kitchen saying "We have a few things to talk about" When they got into the hallway Keely let go of his arm and said "Ok, first things first . Why was my mother screaming?" He blushed and said "She barged in on me when i was naked."

Keely groaned in disgust. "OK, I didn't need to know that." She said and shook her head trying to get the thought out of her mind.

"Like i was saying. Number Two, What are we gonna do about the kiss?" she said after shaking her head. Phil blushed again. "Well, that was a friendship kiss wasn't it?" he said. She frowned.. "Sure. Just a friendship Kiss. I understand." She said and looked away.

"Well, we should get back to that movie now..." Before she knew it, Phil's lips were pressed into hers. She kissed him back and put her arm around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. When they broke apart Phil said "And that was a Boyfriend kiss."

Keely smiled and gave him a peck on the lips and said "And that was a girlfriend kiss."

"What? Only that?" He said and grinned. She just hugged him. Pim who had watched the whole thing groaned in disgust and said "You Two lovebirds make me sick!" She then continued the movie she was watching.

The Phone rang. Mandy picked it up. She talked for a while and hung up the phone. She then went to where Phil and Keely were and said "Phil. Your mom and dad say you guys can stay over here for a while until they fix your room. Then they said something else about a wizard coming to town."

She looked like she was deep in thought but just shrugged and kept on talking. "Phil, You and Pim can sleep in Keely's room." Phil nodded. Mandy then turned to Keely and said "Keely, you can sleep in the living room." Keely nodded too. Mandy just smiled and went into the kitchen.

"So... What do we do now?" Keely asked after her mom left. Phil Linked his arm through hers and said "How about that movie?" She smiled and followed him into the living room.

After three hours of movie time, Mandy went into the living room to turn off the T.V. And the lights. She saw something that she thought was adorable. Phil was sleeping with his head to the the edge of the couch and Keely was sleeping too with her whole body stretched out on the couch with her head in Phil's Lap and Pim was curled up towards the foot of the couch on Keely's legs.

Mandy was about to wake them up but she thought for a minute and said to her self "Ah what the heck." She turned off the T.V. and the light and went up to her room. Phil, Keely and Pim lay there sleeping on the couch.

_**The end! Again.**_

_**That took long to write. Ow. Anyway, i know i ended it awkwardly but i was tired. At least i made Phil and Keely a couple. Cut me some Slack guys. Now Review.. And watch out for my new Story.**_


End file.
